The Ship
by Mersay
Summary: The frame was made of gold and depicted what looked like God's of the Heavens fighting Demons from the seven levels of Hell and although the glass was cracked it shone like it was new. While Deidara was looking into it the glass shimmered and rippled.


I want to say sorry for how crappy this is. I wrote it about 3 years ago for an English thing and just changed the names.

* * *

**The Ship**

The old broken ship was lying on the perfect white beach. No-one was around as the cold rain bounced off the ship and some rain dripped through the many holes. The ship had been there since the lighthouse had broken and it had run aground in a terrible storm, killing all of the crew, because the people of Seabery, a small sea side town, couldn't raise enough money to have it removed. The ship was almost snapped in half. Doors swung half off hinges and the portholes had no glass.

It was on this very beach that Deidara, her older brother Takumi and their best friend, Sasori, were running along with Takumi in front.

"Are you sure it's ok to go and play in the ship?" asked Sasori as he flicked his wet fringe out of his eyes. He asked this very time they came here.

"Its fine," Takumi told him with an almost practiced tone.

"But my mum said no-one is supposed to go on the ship."

"Just 'cause you're a chicken!" Deidara teased him.

The three of them ran on, laughing and talking until they came to the rusty crack in the side of the ship. The crack was a metre off the ground and only big enough for a small child to fit through side-ways. All three climbed in.

Inside it was dark and water was dripping from above. However they had learned long ago to bring torches and food as the usually spent hours exploring the ship. A long mouldy scarlet carpet with holes that showed the worn wooden floorboards stretched the length of the oak panelled corridor. Takumi, Deidara and Sasori all reached into their backpacks and brought out their torches. They walked down the corridor like they had done many times before, the torch beams fanning out and gilding over paintings of the crew and rich people. The continued on deeper into the ship – into new territory. Up ahead a sliver of light came out of a crack in a door way. It went off just for a second as though a shadow had passed over it.

"D-did you guys see that?" stammered Sasori.

"Oh lets go look!" Deidara said excitedly, "It's probably some other kids. Maybe I won't have to hang around with just you guys!"

With that she ran ahead her new blue shoes tapping on the creaking floor.

Deidara burst into the room well ahead of the boys. The cabin was not like most of the others as it had a rug and the floor was covered in old fashioned boys' toys. As Deidara explored the cabin- she had never seen one before- she suddenly saw a lovely mirror. The frame was made of gold and depicted what looked like God's of the Heavens fighting Demons from the seven levels of Hell and although the glass was cracked it shone like it was new. While Deidara was looking into it the glass shimmered and rippled. Then Deidara saw it. A face. A face with no eyes only fire where they should be. Long brown hair with snakes hung down and in the boy's mouth thousands of sharp teeth! His red lips showed up well against his snow white skin. Deidara screamed.

"Wasn't that Deidara's scream?" Sasori asked.

Takumi didn't reply but quickened his pace, almost running now. They burst through the cabin door and saw…..nothing. Deidara wasn't there.

"Deidara!" Takumi called.

No-one answered. The boys searched the entire cabin with only torches to light the way. But all they found was Deidara's purple torch.

"Come on let's just go she's probably just hiding. She'll come back soon." Sasori said.

"But without her torch she won't be able to see!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Look, we'll take it and give it to her when we meet up later."

So Takumi picked up the torch and they both walked down Deidaraper into the ship.

The tall doors loomed above Sasori and Takumi. Wooden vines framed the doors, weaving in and out of each other. The handles were like the heads of lions. The doors looked heavy. Really heavy, too heavy for two 13 year old boys to open, but when Takumi pushed the door it opened with a slight squeak.

"Be careful this is the ballroom, it's the oldest part of the ship." Takumi warned.

As they walked over the elm floor the doors banged shut making both boys jump.

"Hey! Guess what." Sasori called.

"What?" asked Takumi.

"I've thought of a game. See how there's massive holes in the ground and large beams underneath; well we can see who can run fastest along them."

After a few hours of this game they were really bored so they decided to have one last go and then go home in case Deidara had left. Half way across Sasori felt something grab his leg. The snow white hand pulled hard. Takumi whipped his head round and saw Sasori fall. His brown eyes widened in fear. A scream reached his ears, cut short by a thud. Out of the hole crawled a boy. Not Sasori. Brown hair with something moving in it hung down over his pale face and fiery-eyes. He crawled out slowly his long hooked fingernails digging into the rotting floorboards. Takumi staggered back; fear was thick in the air. The pale faced boy jumped and landed on Takumi.

Darkness. It had been dark for hours. Even when Deidara had heard her brothers' calls she couldn't have answered because she had the strange boy's hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw she was still in the same cabin where she had first seen the boy but he wasn't there. She sat up, her hair was all dusty from the floor, and banged her head on something. As she looked up she saw Takumi. To her horror he was hanging from the ceiling. She turned and ran screaming for the door. Deidara fled down the corridor, the old red carpet sliding about under her. She stopped. Turning slowly she saw the pale faced boy….


End file.
